Currently, the normal pixel design of displays is RGB or RGBW design, namely three or four sub-pixels are combined into a pixel for display, and the visual resolution is the physical resolution. However, along with higher requirement on the experience of customers on the displays, panel manufacturers need to continuously increase the visual resolution (PPI) of the displays. Currently, the means of reducing the pixel size is usually adopted to improve the physical resolution of the displays. However, when the pixel size is smaller and smaller, the manufacturing process of the displays is more and more difficult. Particularly in the process of manufacturing organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, the process of patterning organic matters is very difficult, so there is bottleneck in the process of manufacturing displays with higher physical resolution.